The Very Long Day
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: Dumbledore wasn't prepared for this when he allowed Harry and the Weasley Twins' Prank War to continue unchecked. Looks like it's gonna be a long day. Non-canon timeline & pairings. Unbeta'd. Nudity & Very Bad Language.
1. Breakfast

**This was originally going to just be a one-shot cookie for phoenix rampant, but it seems to not want to be a one-shot anymore. This will probably end up being maybe three to five chapters. This is the prologue (to fulfill her requirements).**

**So, Part 1 for phoenix rampant! Hope you enjoy! **

**Unbeta'd.**

**Prologue**

When all those years ago I gave Harry his father's cloak, I mistakenly envisioned the use of it being mostly noble with a few minor pranks thrown in to keep the atmosphere light. In hindsight, I see how very wrong I was. Indeed, I should have known, with Ronald Weasley as a best friend and Ginevra Weasley as a sweetheart, it would be impossible for the cloak to remain in its proper place for much of the time. In fact, I believe Harry carries it around with him at all times 'Just in case', which a year ago, would have been a notion of foresight and caution. However, with the defeat of Voldemort, 'just in case' has become more prank-oriented. Especially with the return of the Weasley Twins to complete their education.

Even I did not foresee the extent of the Prank War that has commenced between the Twins and Harry. It started out simply enough. Small jokes and harmless fun. Children letting off steam after too long under the cloud of fear and uncertainty. However, it grew steadily from there, until now, most of the faculty are praying for the end of the school term and the students walk with baited breath, awaiting and attempting to avoid being a victim of the next prank.

Had it been anyone else involved in what was rapidly turning into a fiasco, I would have immediately put a stop to it. Harry, however, has sacrificed so much for the greater good of the wizarding world that I am hesitant to call a halt to his fun. Nothing so far had physically endangered any of the students or faculty. Mr. Flinch, though, appeared about to have an attack of apoplexy at any moment. Still, it all appeared to be in good fun and that was something I owed Harry. It helped too that none of the pranks had given me any way to trace them back to their source. Even the painting had seen nothing. It allowed me to claim ignorance.

Tension hung in the air of the Great Hall, when I entered it that morning for breakfast. It had been several days since the last prank, enacted by the Twins, which caused Professor Snape to turn loudly before turning into a weasel. It took my several hours to reverse the charm. Needless to say, Severus was not pleased. Harry was expected to retaliate within the day.

I took my seat at the Head Table and piled my plate with this morning's lovely selection of sausages and toast. The large goblet of pumpkin juice was looking especially inviting that morning. My peaceful breakfast was not, I think, meant to be because with the first mouthful of the orange liquid, I knew that there had been a potion added to it. I sighed heavily and waited for whatever reaction I would have.

I watched the Gryffindor Table, where Harry and his friends occupied one end and the Twins and their merry band occupied the other. Both groups were watching me closely. Harry was chewing his lip in concentration. I could just make out his wand movements under the table.

On my left, I heard a gasp. I turned to see Severus gaping at me. "What, dear boy, is the matter?"

His mouth closed for a moment, then opened again. He seemed almost in capable of speech. I looked at him over my glasses. "Headmaster…You…"

I sighed again and conjured a mirror. My eyes widened when I saw the complexity of what Harry had done. My skin was green and iridescent in a way similar to a snake skin. My irises and the whites of my eyes had turned yellow and my pupils were black lines bisecting my eyes. That, most of all, was quite disconcerting to see. My hair, normally white and grey, was the mottled brown of a cobra, as was my beard. The hair had also risen to form a cobra's hood on either side of my face. I blinked. "Oh dear. This is unusual."

The entire room was staring at me in horrified fascination. I sighed for a third time and stood. "Thisss has gone on for long enough." I had to bite back a smile as my s hissed out, matching my appearance very well. "Thisss isss the officially declared armistice of the Prank War. Harry, Fred, George, thisss ends today."

Harry grinned broadly at the Twins, who returned his look with matching calculating scowls, which worried me. All three nodded. "Of course, Headmaster." Harry agreed.

Fred finally smiled. "This ends today."

I returned to my seat with a mild feeling of dread. I had obviously no chosen my words carefully enough, as I could plainly see. The Twins were now deep in whispered conversation with their heads close together. Harry, Ronald, and Ginevra were in a similar position. I glanced down the table on either side of me and prayed that the faculty was prepared for what promised to be a very long day.


	2. Morning

**Unbeta'd**

**This chapters will be very short and each will be from a different POV, which I won't be telling. Hopefully, you'll be able to figure it out each time. I hope to do four more, with the possibility of a Dumbledore epilogue just to round it out, though I'm not sure.**

**Hope you all enjoy. Cheers to phoenix rampant.**

**P.S. I think I got the conspiracy name wrong. Sorry.**

**Chapter 1 – Morning**

Harry was very clever to turn Professor Dumbledore into a Slithe Silver Snake, which are notoriously difficult to find. I was proud of him for knowing what they looked like. Harry is really very clever. He's my friend. Daddy said I would makes friends here and he was right. I didn't believe him. But Daddy is right most of the time so I really should have. Like when he said that Minister Fudge was part of the Rotfang conspiracy.

I was skipping down the hallway, which was very cold because people seemed to have hidden all my shoes again, when I heard a small crackle-pop. Like that American muggle breakfast food. I stopped, thinking that maybe it was a frumious wufflemucker, but a moment later, there was an explosion. I smiled. Harry and the Twins, I thought, must be make the most of the final day that the Headmaster had given them. I don't think he quite realized what he'd done until he'd done it. The explosion made the walls grown and the suites of armor rattle, before everything settled.

I wondered what it was, so I followed the sound of people screaming. It sounded very much like that time when Daddy and I had been out looking for the wufflermucker…I finally turned a corner and found Harry up to his knees in swamp water. I frowned. There most definitely should not be a swamp inside Hogwarts, but especially inside this corridor. Harry was trying to wade through it, but with ever set he sunk a little deeper. There was a lazy looking alligator, you can tell the difference you know because they have a broader and shorter snout, was lounging on a rock at the far end of the corridor swamp. I tilted my head up. The ceiling was an odd swirl of clouds and colors.

"Harry, what is on the ceiling?"

Harry stopped struggling with the swamp and looked at me. Then he looked up and gaped. "Um Luna, Could you maybe help me out of here, before that thing retracts and the swamp goes with it?"

I didn't understand what that meant, but I summoned him from the swamp anyway. His shoes and trousers got left behind with a slurpy sucking sound. He landed on the stones next to me and grinned broadly. "Thanks, Luna! You're the best."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blinked. No one had ever done that to me before, except Daddy. I reached up and touched my skin as he disappeared down the hall. It tingled just a little. I stood there for several minutes, because the swamp vanished with a much quieter cracking pop. No explosion this time. Which is lucky, because I imagine it would have hurt. I was still standing there a moment after that when the Twins appeared. "Hey, Looney, seen Harry around, have you?"

They were grinning madly. I smiled. "Yes, he went off that way." I waved vaguely. "I believe he was searching for his trousers which seem to have run away form him. The work of a gambling mome rath almost definitely. They love to steal people's clothing when they aren't looking. You ought to keep an eye out."

All of which was true, even though I knew Harry's clothing hadn't been stolen. I smiled at them and they frowned back. Leaving them scowling furiously at a small box that now sat on the stones in place of the swamp, I continued down the hall to my class, hoping to find my shoes.


	3. Late Morning

**Another new POV. Also, we add another chapter, because it just kind of happened.**

**Just to let you know, this is not Canon. The Sixth and Seventh books did not happen in this fic. Also, non-canon pairings. Mentions of Slash (easily ignored). **

**Chapter 2 – Late Morning**

Being the youngest and most inexperienced member of the faculty has never been a problem, even with Severus Snape breathing down my neck, waiting for me to make a mistake. It's never been a problem, that is, until now. I graduated from Hogwarts just a year before Harry Potter became a first year. I was young and brilliant and just out of University. I'd just attained mastery in Astronomy. Dumbledore welcomed me back with open arms.

Like everyone else, I noticed when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. I smiled when he was placed in Gryffindor like his parents, even though I wished secretly that he'd gone to Ravenclaw, my former house. I barely thought of him again as anything but another student, until he came back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He came back a hero. He'd defeated You-Know-Who and freed us all from the terror of the Second War. He'd also matured. He was tall and broad across the shoulders and he had a devilish sparkle in his eyes that had every member of the faculty worried about the year to come. I personally thought he deserved to have a little fun after sacrificing so much for our world.

That is, until the Prank War started. Fred and George Weasley had returned to Hogwarts to finish out the final two years and get a diploma. Or at least, that's what they claimed. I suspect it had something to do with Harry and possibly there was a connection to Harry's dating their little sister. Of course, those two split less then two months into the school year, though most people don't seem to realize it. I myself would never have known, if I hadn't stumbled across Ginevra in a broom closet with Harry's bushy-haired friend, Hermione Granger. It came as quite a shock, but the closer I watched the group the clearer it became. However, they seem to want to keep that particular relationship under wraps. I fully admit, to myself only, that I watch Harry and his friends more then I should. But then again, so do all the other teachers.

Coming back to my original point, being only 21 when Harry started his seventh year at Hogwarts should not have been a problem, and my age had never been before, but then the Prank War started. And so it happened that on the day Albus called a halt to it all, Harry came sprinting down the corridor in nothing but his school robes and shirt, and a pair of boxer. I think I may have gaped at him. He did not seem to notice as he was watching over his shoulder for something. He ran right into me as I stood there like an idiot.

"Oomph!" We crashed to the ground. He lay atop me, for a moment, dazed by the impact. I blinked black spots from my vision to find Harry Potter inches from my face. I stared at him. "I'm so sorry, Professor Sinistra. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I remained silent, not entirely trusting my ability to control my mouth, as he climbed back to his feet. He reached a hand down to help me to my feet. I stood and brushed off my robes. Taking a deep breath, I finally felt comfortable speaking. I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth was going on, when he cursed softly and reached into his pocket. Without understanding what had happened, I found myself pushed against the wall with Harry pressed against me. For the second time, in as many minutes. He covered us with some kind of cloth and laid a hand across my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the Twins are coming this way. They'll be gone in a minute. Just stay quiet, they can't see us."

His hand dropped away and I stared wide-eyed at the Gryffindor. Sure enough, in a moment, the two redheads rounded the corner at a run. They skidded to a stop and glared around them. One narrowed his eyes. "Gred, do you think dear Harry might be hiding?"

The other nodded. "Indeed, Forge, that is a distinct possibility. He does have that lovely cloak of his."

"Should we find him, Brother Mine? So we can ask him how he escaped the swamp?"

"Certainly" the twin nodded. "I would like to see what he left behind."

Well, that explained the teen's lack of clothing. The Two Terrors had pulled some sort of prank, which had cost Harry his pants. I rolled my eyes, a move that Harry noticed because he grinned at me. I squashed the flutter in my stomach with the fact that he was my student. A voice in the back of my head whispered, _Not for much longer._ I told it to shut up.

The Twins were now pacing the width of the corridor, making the slow way in our direction. Harry cursed very quietly. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "If you want to give me a detention for this later, Professor, I'll gladly except. And I'm sorry in advance for whatever the twins say."

His voice was no more then a breath. He moved back a little and regarded me for the briefest second. He grinned, then, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I gasped and felt him slip his tongue between my teeth. My eyes slipped shut and I leaned into him. Suddenly, I was cold.

He grinned and disappeared as he dropped the cloak over himself. I could hear his footsteps, the soft slap of skin on the stones, fading. I blinked several times, trying to figure out what had happened, when the twins descended on me. "Where did he go?"

"How come you were under the cloak with him?"

"How come your lips are swollen?"

"Holy Merlin, our darling Harry bagged himself a Professor."

There was a short pause, in which I looked back and forth between the two boys. I admit to being just a little scared of them, especially when they seemed to be on the exact same line of thought.

"Unless…"

"Do you think?"

They stared at each other, one on either side of me trapping me against the wall as effectively as Harry had moments before. They turned to look at me.

"Unless Harry recruited you for something."

"How long have you been in on all this?"

"How much do you know?"

What's Harry planning next?"

My eyes were so wide they felt about to pop from my head. It occurred to me, rather suddenly then, that I was the Professor and they were my students. I stood to my full height, which was taller than most females, though woefully short compared with any of the Weasley boys. Except Percy. I never liked that boy, especially when I was in school here.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." I looked from one to the other with a sharp eye. "I believe I am your Professor again, am I not? You do not question me. And you most certainly do not attempt to intimidate me. It will not work."

I took one step away from the wall and turned on my heel. One of the twins moved to stand next to his brother and out of my way. I walked briskly down the hall.

The Great Hall was almost full when I entered. I keep my head high and prayed that my lips did not bare the signs of their recent activity. Taking a deep breath, I surveyed that Hall, my gaze finally lighting on Harry's empty seat. Ms. Granger sat on one side of it and the youngest Weasley boy on the other. They both were watching the large doors. I bit my lip and took my seat, wondering exactly what Harry did have planned to retaliate for whatever it was that cost him his pants and shoes.


	4. Lunch

**Unbeta'd.**

**A fourth new POV, Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 3 – Lunch**

Coming from a half and half family like I do, I get the best of both worlds here. I understand all the things the purebloods can dish out _and_ I get the muggle references as well. So when Harry came running into the Great Hall in just his underwear and school robe, I understood that a magical prank had probably been involved. When he waved a hand and transfigured his robe into pants and put them on, I understood that he'd used wandless magic. And when a slow smirk curled his lips and he muttered, "I love the smell of napalm in the morning…" I understood that we were all in very deep shite. I had found the joys of American cinema early, thanks to me da.

I glanced around the Hall, wondering if anyone else had noticed Harry's unusual entrance. Nobody seemed to be paying him any attention, which struck me as odd. I furrowed my brow at him, when he dropped onto the bench next to me. "Look, Har. What the bloody hell is going on? And where did your pants go?"

Harry glanced down at himself. "I'm wearing them, mate."

I shook my head at him. "No, you are wearing transfigured school robes. I saw that little trick."

Harry had the balls to raise an eyebrow at me. "Sure, Seamus, whatever you say."

I opened my mouth to rip him a new one for doubting my intelligence, when the Great Hall doors opened again. This time Professor Sinistra entered. He face was flushed, just a little, and her mouth looked puffy. I glanced at Harry to see if he noticed. He was watching her, his eyes darker then usual and a small smile playing around his mouth. My jaw dropped. I couldn't help it. "Merlin's Hairy Balls!"

Harry whipped around to face me, eyes wide. "What!"

"You're doing it with our teacher!"

Harry just stared at me with wide eyes. "I…No! Of course, I'm not!" He had dropped his usual confident smirk. I could see panic in his eyes.

I crowed, "Ooo! You are in such deep shite right now! Ginny is gonna fillet you! Oh! Dumbledore is gonna _kill_ your sorry arse."

Harry groaned and dropped his head on the table. "Shut the fuck up, Seamus. I'm not having sex with Sinistra. And you are _not_ going to tell anyone." He raised his head slowly and fixed me with his Dark-Lord-Killing glare. I clamped my jaw shut on the next ribbing comment I was going to make. "Good lad. Now, you and I are going to sit here and have lunch and wait for my next prank to take effect. You will not mention out esteemed Astronomy teacher again."

I nodded and swallowed. Harry can be pretty damned terrifying when he wants to be and I'm no wimp. He smiled at me, which was possibly the most disconcerting thing so far. "So, Harry…How about those Lions?"

His smiled widened. "Good. Quidditch is a nice distracting topic that will pass the time until Fred and George get what's coming to them. If they ever fucking get here."

He and I talked about Quidditch for the next few minutes and he dug into his Shepard's pie. Then, the doors opened one more time. Fred and George Weasley walked in, their eyes scanning the room. When they noticed Harry by my side, their eyes narrowed and they took a step forward. Harry counted softly under his breath, "Three…Two…" They took another step. "One."

There was a resounding crack. I blinked against the light that suddenly filled the room. When the spots cleared from my eyes, the Twins were gone. I glanced at Harry, who had stood. He grinned broadly. He was looking up at the ceiling. I followed his gaze.

Resting in the sky, against the support beams of the roof, was a gilded cage. The thing was made entirely of golden magic, which formed bars that met in a spike at both the top and bottom. I blinked at the thing. It was rotating on its tilted axis sort of like… "A Planet? They're in their own world?"

Harry's grin got wider, if possible, and his chest puffed out proudly. "Yep." His voice rose. "Alright, Fred, George. You appear to be…a bit limited in options at the moment. It appears victory is mine."

Fred and George both shoved their faces between the bars and glowered. "Not so fast Potter. This day isn't over yet."

"Pfft." Harry waved a hand and exited the Hall. In his wake, a shower of golden flakes rained from the sky/ceiling. I sneezed and brushed the stuff off my shoulders. Only it didn't move. I tried again, more roughly. The stupid gold flakes were stuck to my clothes. I growled at them and silently cursed Harry. It was incredibly annoying to be covered in…Then I noticed exactly what the gold flakes seemed to be doing to the cloth they landed on.

I heard gasps and shrieks echoing through the room, but my eyes were focused on the sight of Pavarti Patil's clothing disintegrating before my eyes. Her robes had already dropped away and her shirt was quickly following before she noticed what was going on. She shrieked and tried to run from the room, but it was chaos. Everyone seemed to be tried to get out of the room or behind something that hadn't disintegrated. I glanced at the Head Table, but the teachers had been spared. A thought struck me and I looked up. Laughing, I looked away from the sight of the naked twins. They'd been the closest to the Gold Dust and so had gotten the most and the quickest.

Harry was in so much trouble.


	5. Afternoon

**Unbeta'd**

**Another new POV. I like this one best so far, I think. Sorry for the delay. Only three chapters or so left. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 4 – Afternoon **

I was incredibly thankful to be the Gryffindor portrait and not guarding any other house when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm rarely able to leave my frame, but it certainly makes up for that in excitement and intrigue. The final day of the Prank War that lasted for the majority of Harry's seventh year was one of the days I was actually given off. I was chatting amicably with a friend in a tapestry in the Great Hall when all the hubbub started. Harry is such a thoughtful young man that he made sure that horrible gold dust didn't affect any of us paintings. How embarrassing that would have been!

Ahem, as I was saying, I was chatting with Doris, when he trapped those troublesome redheaded Twins in that cage. Well, that boy never should have left them unsupervised, because not a moment after the last person had left the hall, they were snatching their wands and casting spell after spell to vanish the cage. Well, wouldn't you know that a simple Finite would do it? Silly boy, he should have realized. But they dropped to the floor like a stone and just lay there. Naked at the day they'd been born. Can you imagine? It was so awful that Doris and I just couldn't look away. The nerve of them to just lay there, one on his back and the other on his stomach, as if they were sleeping! Boys did not act that way when I was young, I can tell you that much!

Well, they lay like that for several minutes, Doris and I harrumphing about the indecency of it all, before the one on his stomach groaned. "Gred, I think we need to get back at Harry in a rather spectacular way. This was unacceptable."

The other twin sat up. "Ugh. Indeed, Forge… I think I may have broken something. Oh, where is Gilderoy Lockhart when you need him?"

I chuckled at this, because even as horrible and indiscrete as they were, the Weasley Twins were amusing. After another moment, both boys shook themselves from there stupor and conjured clothes, as well they should have. Sitting around naked in the Great Hall is just not on, completely indecent. I've half a mind to write their mother about it…

I was distracted from my plan however, when they dropped their voices to a whisper. I had to strain to hear and still only managed snatches of conversation. "Can't have people thinking… Still have that bottle of…Any idea who would…"

The speed of their whispered planning worried me, so I bid Doris a farewell and hurried off to find Harry. Wouldn't you know I find him talking to a teacher? That boy is such a good student, he must be looking to do extra credit work. I cleared my throat loudly to interrupt their conversation and both started a little. The teacher was the young lady…the astronomy professor. Anyway, I dismissed her immediately and turned to Harry. "Harry dear, those awful redheads got free. You left them their wands, silly boy, and now they're looking for a bottle of something to get back at you. They're both very angry. I would watch your step were I you, young man."

Harry blinked at me. Then he let out a string of expletives that do not bear repeating. I never knew that boy had such a creative vocabulary. The lady teacher seemed shocked. He chewed his lip for a moment, before grinning broadly and leaning forward to drop a kiss on her mouth. I frowned. That did not seem like proper student behavior to me, but perhaps standards have changed and I didn't notice. Harry wouldn't break the rules quite that badly. Sneaking out at night and playing pranks, certainly, but having an inappropriate relationship with his teacher, not Harry. I chuckled to myself at the absurdity of that thought and smiled at the lady. She was watching Harry disappear down the hall with an odd look on her face.

I shrugged and hurried back to my own painting to retake my duties. I asked the slip of a girl who'd given me time off to stay around for a bit, in case I needed to send a message to Harry.

Harry himself showed up in from of my painting not an hour later and in much the same condition as the twins. He held a seat cushion in from of his naughty bits and his wand was clamped in his teeth. He was scowling fiercely. "I will kill those two." He hissed darkly to me, followed by the password.

I watched him pass through the entrance to Gryffindor tower and then disappear up the stairs. He was certainly better to look at then either of the Twins.


	6. Dinner

**Sorry about the wait. It's been crazy getting my schedule all finalized and things for university. But I should be all set now and settled. I've got more work that I could possibly imagine, but most of it's actually very enjoyable. I'm taking a class all about Vampire. How cool is that?**

**So there should be maybe one more chapter? Maybe two. I don't know if I want to do an Evening and then an Epilogue or not. So, keep an eye out and thanks for the support and reviews. **

**Unbeta'd.**

**Warning: Very Bad language…**

**Chapter 5 – Dinner**

No matter my deep disdain for Potter, I have to admit, when it came to pranks, the Gryffindor had flare. Not that I was noticing, of course. However, one can't help it when the pranks are played in the center of the Great Hall during lunch…or in over-populated corridors in the afternoon. The Ginger Menace (both of them) were competent in the pranking department and had had a corner on it since they'd arrived at this gods-forsaken castle. However, Scarface brought a certain…je ne sais quoi…to the whole subject. Their little war brought at least a form of amusement, however plebeian, to life at Hogwarts. Not that I wish to give him that much credit. I was bored.

Dinner on the evening that the Prank War was scheduled to end was…most entertaining. The two opposing forces had been spotted running through the halls, in less then a fully clothes state, off and on all day, and I was willing to place a bet that Potter was less then pleased at that turn of events. For being built like a professional Quidditch player (not that I noticed), he was incredibly modest about it. The horrors of the Quidditch locker rooms, I assure you. However, not the point. Rather, the absurdity of the evening meal. I had just sat down to the ghastly stuff that the house elves pass off as food, when the door of the hall burst open. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy himself, stood dripping some kind of green slime that looked thoroughly disgusting, even from a distance. His usually jet hair was silver. I do not mean white or grey like the Old Bat Headmaster. I mean literally silver. As though his hair had turned into incredibly fine metal thread. His skin seemed to be the same color as the goo, but it was difficult to tell. Most of his clothing was missing, though this time he retained his trousers instead of his shirt. His trousers were the same silver as his hair. It was very disconcerting seeing him looking so Slytherin, but I have to say, it fit. Of course, I should never repeated, even upon pain of death, so don't even think of telling anyone I said it.

He was seething. His eyes, still their normal emerald, scanned the hall, no doubt searching for both halves of the Ginger Menace. The Twins were seated at the end of the Hall closest to the head table. Harry's…I mean…Potter's gaze lit on them and his eyes narrowed. I smirked in expectation of what was to come. I'd seen that look before and I knew nothing good was slated for the Weasley Twins.

Sure enough, Scarhead stalked down the path between the tables, scattering people as he went. The students who were standing or moving part for him like he was a god. I could feel my smirk widen. Pansy leaned over to mutter something in my ear, but I waved her off, not wanting to be distracted from the boom that seemed about to be lowered. And for once, not on my head. When he reached the twins, he stopped. "Stand. Up. Now."

Both gingers were staring at him with wide eyes. They stood. "Um…Harry…I hope you know that—"

"This was not what that was supposed to do."

Harry's nostril's flared and his eyes narrowed even further. "No, it fucking wasn't. I know exactly what that bloody potion was supposed to do. You realize if this was a year ago, Voldemort could very well be walking the Halls of Hogwarts right now because you two twits can't use your fucking brains?"

The two, who normally towered over the Gryffindor Golden Boy, shrunk back at the tone of his voice. "What are you—"

"Do not pull any of that shit with me right now, George. I am in no mood. You slipped me a potion to release what was hidden. The goo seems to have just been a little bonus gift from you, but you know what was hidden? What I haven't told anyone. Ever. Because I was afraid they'd think I would go dark and lock me the fuck up in Azkaban, based entirely on house prejudice. The fact that I should have been in fucking Slytherin House. That's what. And now everyone in the entire castle knows. And now I'm fucking GREEN AND SILVER!" Harry paused to try and control his breathing. I felt like I'd been slapped. "You will fix this. Now."

The two simply gaped at him. His nostrils flared again and the candles began to flicker. "Do. Not. Make. Me. Ask. Again."

Fred, since he seemed to be able to tell the two apart, stuttered, "We don't know how."

Harry remained perfectly still for a moment, before he drew his wand. "Oh this is over. Right now. No more pranks. It's done."

He flicked his wand once…twice…thrice and put an odd twist onto the last flick. I heard a gasp from the high table, which I assumed was Flitwick. I was much too enthralled to look away and check. The Ginger Menaces eyes bugged as they began to hover, floating and drifting ceiling-ward. I frowned. That was an odd way to end such an epic prank war, no that I thought it was epic, but some people call it that…

It only took them a minute or two to hit the support beams. There was a squelching noise and both twins started mouthing soundlessly. Harry smiled coldly at them. It was rather terrifying. It made me wonder exactly what the Dark Lord's last few minutes were like and I shuddered.

"You will stay there until you can undo what you have done. When my skin is its normal color and I have black hair again. I will entertain the idea of letting you down. When you can indicate to me that you know how to counteract this, I'll let you speak again. You better be glad this is all I'm doing. What if I'd never told anyone about the Dursleys? What if I'd never told anyone what Voldemort did to me? What do you think would have happened then, you fucktards?" Harry's demeanor was getting colder and colder. "I hope you're fucking happy, you git-faced bastards. If I go to prison because of your cock-up, you had better hope they never let me out. Good Fucking Luck."

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. The Great Hall doors slammed behind him. I have never seen those doors move that quickly and by the look on the Old Twinkle-Toes' face, neither had he. I was practically shivering with delight; I'm not ashamed to admit. Potter's display of power was most assuring, even forgetting for a moment that blatant threats and reference to the possibility that he would go dark. The hall was still, apart from the Weasley Twins' silent squirming.

Several tense moments passed before Professor Sinistra stood and left the hall, presumably in search of the wayward Saviour. I felt an overwhelming desire to stroke my mustache and cackle, but seeing as I do not currently sport a mustache, I squelched it.

What a dinner that turned out to be.


	7. Evening

**I would say this is back to be finished by popular demand, but it really hasn't been demanded in a while. Which is fine. But I feel the need to finish it off, just the same.**

**So.**

**The first of the final two chapters.**

**Also, I'm apologizing in advance. I don't think I've managed to capture this POV quite as well as the others…**

**Still Unbeta'd.**

**Chapter 6 – Evening**

I have once again been rejected by the Headless Hunt. If I were living, I would sigh deeply, but I am not, so I will content myself with looking incredibly mournful as I drift my away through the corridors. I do not know how many time I will have to apply before they allow me to ride with them…perhaps after 300 applications, I should just surrender. I will attempt too look even more mournful.

I turned the corner and was immediately startled out of my mournful countenance. Before my eyes, Harry Potter, green-skinned and silver-haired, stood staring coldly at one of the professors as she talked rapidly to him. I shimmered out, so they could not see me and drifted closer, wishing to discover the cause of Harry's unusual state.

"Aurora, I'm not sure you understand. The Weasley Twins crossed a line. The damage that could result from this is very real. I'm not sure you are grasping the full potential here. The press are going to have a field day when they get this. I should have been a Slytherin. They are going to demand that a full investigation be made into how I fooled the Hat. I have very little doubt that Fudge will claim I am too dangerous to allow me my freedom. I will be packed off to Azkaban. Fudge is too paranoid about his position. He's already afraid that I plan to take his job. Now he has an easy way to prevent that."

The woman shook her head. I still did not understand Harry's words. Fudge I knew was the current Minister, but why he would want Harry in prison, I did not understand.

"No, Harry. Dumbledore won't allow that. I won't allow that. No one here will. Your friends will stand by you… I'll stand by you, if you'll have me." She looked torn but determined simultaneously. I almost shimmered back in to ask her how she managed it. Perhaps _she_ could help me into the Hunt, if she was so good at paradoxes.

Harry's eyes widened and his stance relaxed. "You… Really? You're not going to give me detention for…everything? You really are okay with this? I've…I'm going to be blunt, Aurora. I think you're beautiful and I've wanted you for ages." The green skin of his cheeks tinted a light yellow, which I assume meant that he was blushing. Curious.

The teacher's smile was shy. I realized suddenly exactly what I was accidentally witnessing. My head wobbled on my neck and I reached stiff fingers up to steady it. The shifting of my eyesight did not help settle my nerves.

Harry Potter was in a relationship with his teacher!

"I really am okay with it. More then okay. And if this makes me a horrible teacher, so be it. I refuse to worry. You graduate in two months, anyway. If you'd rather wait to start something until you are graduated, I accept that. If you don't want to wait, I accept that too. I won't push you for anything, but I also won't settle for less than an actual relationship. No fuck-buddies and I don't want to be a one-off."

Harry did not answer her. Instead, he grabbed her face, gently mind you, and kissed her. It looked gentle as well, but I have not experienced kissing in hundreds of years, so I am not the best judge.

I blinked and drifted sideways through the stone wall. That moment should be private. The room into which I drifted was the Great Hall, which was in an absolute uproar. Dumbledore himself seemed to be having difficulties with the ceiling as the student body stared in shock, from him to the great doors and back again. I suppose this has something to do with Harry. It usually does. Upon closer inspection, it isn't the ceiling that Dumbledore can't seem to do anything with, it's the Weasley Twins, who are stuck to it. They are mouthing this down at the people below, but no sounds are emerging.

I made to shake my head at this mess, before remembering not to dislodge it. So, once again looking extremely mournful, I returned to my contemplation of methods of getting into the Headless Hunt.


	8. Late Evening

**Last Chapter before the Epilogue (which could take a few weeks, just saying)…**

**Unbeta'd**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Late Evening**

That blasted child will land himself in prison yet, if he continues flaunting his power where that complete twit can see or hear of it. He will blame the Weasley Twins, who deserve whatever he can dish out to them, make no mistake, but it will not be their fault. Only his own. I sighed and glanced back at the two figures still attached to the ceiling. I stood and walked swiftly down the center isle, planning on finding Potter and telling him this. Also, I happen to have an antidote to the potion they gave him in my rooms, left over from the War.

I did not get far however, seeing as the way was blocked by none other than the wayward Gryffindor (almost Slytherin, my mind supplied and I shuddered). He is locked in a rather heated embrace with…Dear Lord. The Golden Boy is even less golden then previously thought. I cleared my throat, loudly.

Aurora Siniatra jerked back, hastily removing her hand from the waistband of his trousers and reaching up to straighten the buttons of her blouse. Potter merely stared at me with incredibly wide eyes from his green face. I raised an eyebrow. His expression grew obstinate, as I knew it would. "Mr. Potter…"

"Sir, I…um…It was all my fault really. I..ah…seduced Professor Sinistra! Er…It wasn't her fault at all…she…" The world's most powerful wizard fidgeted under my stare. I smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his inability to string together a proper sentence. "Potter."

He froze. "Yes, sir."

"Do shut up." His gaping jaw snapped shut. I spared a brief glance at Sinistra, who was glaring at me in defiance. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to force back the headache hovering around the edges of my mind. "Now, as I am sure you are both aware, what you are doing…is technically not prohibited by official school rules and thus neither of you could be removed for it. However, I would advise caution and discretion, as most people frown upon a teacher having…relations with a student, even when the age gap is minimal."

Both openly gaped at me. I ignore them. "This is not why I removed myself from the Hall to speak with you, Potter. And I would appreciate it if you would focus!"

The teen blinked and shook himself before nodding to me. I smirked. "Good. Now, I happen to have an antidote to the potion that those Ginger Menaces fed to you in their idiocy. I have already sent a house elf to retrieve it. Indeed, you will have your Gryffindor appearance returned to you momentarily."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, sir. As much as I have come to terms with my Slytherin tendencies, I do not want the whole school to see them on display every time they look at me. Fudge already wants my head for job security."

I blinked. He actually understood. It had appeared so from his rant earlier, but… Maybe, he was not merely Dumbledore's puppet after all. Well… "Mr. Potter, it is more than that. You need to remove those boys from the ceiling and release them from that charm. When the Minister hears about this, it will certainly fuel that fire. The headmaster has been unable to dispel them. Your charm…your magic is too powerful. You are the most powerful wizard on this planet now. And you are flaunting that fact in the Great Hall."

His jaw dropped for a moment. "Oh shit! Albus can't get them down? Fuck!"

At that moment, a quiet weepy house elf, who looked vaguely familiar to me appear at my side. She offered me a potion's vial, saying, "Winky did as Master Snape asked."

Ah, Crouch's elf then. "Thank you, Winky."

She nodded and disappeared. I handed the vial to Potter, who tipped it back without question. I marveled at the trust he had in me. Once he had returned to his normal state, albeit sans most of his clothing, I waved him toward the doors. "Go. Fix this."

He nodded and disappeared through the doorway. I turned to eye Sinistra. She was staring back at me, an odd mix of defiance and awe and fear etched into her features. I raised an eyebrow. "I do hope you understand exactly what you are doing. He is The Savior. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. Have you considered what that entails?"

She frowned at me. "Are you honestly warning me about Harry? What? That he's too good for me? You hate him…Don't you?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

I rolled mine again. "Indeed. That is how it appears, is it not? No, I am not saying that he is too good for you. There is no moral judgement being made. I am merely asking if you have considered the ramifications this course of action will have upon your career. This will end up in the papers sooner or later, though you'd best hope it be later. Should the press find out this…whatever this is, began before his graduation, they will have a field day with you. I am merely wondering if you understand what being the Savior entails."

Her eyes had gone wide, but she did not back down, which was an interesting fact in and of itself. I wondered when exactly this thing between them has begun and how long it would last.

"The press and the public mean little to me. He has suffered enough. I don't care what they say. If this looses me my job? So be it. I'll get another. I'll do research, which I was planning to do sometime in the future anyway."

I nodded. Good. He did not need another…fiasco…like the fling he'd had with that Ravenclaw girl. I did not need to sit and listen to him moan about another failed love affair. Last year was quite enough. "I hope you understand that… if this relationship you are forming sours in some way that is detrimental to his…mental health, you will have me to deal with? I refuse to listen to him whinging about it, which is exactly what he will do."

Now her eyes appeared about to fall from her face. "What exactly is between you and Harry? Clearly, it's not what it seems."

I smirked. "Indeed. I trained him during the last two years of the war. Combat, stealth, and many other areas. We formed a sort of truce, that appears to have grown into a…friendship." I could feel my mouth twisting on the word, which sounded so Hufflepuff.

She grinned, obviously seeing my distaste. "Really? Well, almost any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine…although there are a few of those Gryffindors that I'd rather not come into contact with any more then I am forced to."

I suppressed a laugh. Harry, it appeared, at chosen well.


	9. 19 Years Later

**And the cookie comes to an end. Thank you, Phoenix Rampant for the idea, I hope you liked it! And thank to everyone who read and reviewed it! You all Rock! :D**

**Also, I realize this has been 3 quick chapters after a long time with nothing, but I caught a day without any work…or rather without an work that I absolutely needed to do. So I managed to pump all three out in one night. Ish.**

**Final chapter with the final POV…(which I think is better done then Evening)**

**Still Unbeta'd.**

**Warning: Mentions of Slash. Nothing explicit at all.**

**Epilogue – 19 years later…**

Watching Harry now, you'd never know he was a scrawny scared little kid with too much on his plate all those years ago at Hogwarts…during the war. I remember him that way and it's taken years for me to fully realize how much that isn't him anymore. He's come such a long way from that little boy who used to live in a cupboard.

As Minister for Magic, he's the most politically influential person in the country. As Harry Potter, he's the most magically influential person in the world…and the strongest. Just ask Severus. There's another change it took time to get used to, although I'm pretty sure Ronald still hasn't accepted it yet. I sighed, just thinking about it. Ginny has been trying to help him understand, but he just doesn't.

It certainly doesn't help that Harry's firstborn son was named James Severus Potter. How he managed to convince Profe—er, Aurora to name her child that I'll never know.

_I'm_ still not used to the fact that Harry married our Astronomy professor. I know she's only a few years older then we are, but still…ah well. They've been married now for twelve years and they've had four kids. James Severus, Aurora Lillian, Elizabeth Hermione (which warm my insides when I heard he'd named his second daughter after me. Gin and I will probably never have children, so I've decided Eliza is my daughter…Harry indulges me.), and Remus Sirius.

The pair show no sign that they're going to stop having children anytime soon.

Ron still envies Harry, though he wouldn't admit it upon pain of death. He and Luna only have one little girl, whose name you do not want to know. Looney Luna named her. We all call her Cali. Ron used to run the International Magical Cooperation offices, which meant he dealt primarily with Quidditch. He also played second string for a while on the same team that Harry played first string seeker. Harry took them all the way to the Quidditch cup, but they lost to Ireland, much to Seamus's glee. Now, Ron is head couch of the team and works part time at the ministry, mostly I think to keep in touch with people. Most of our old school friends hold offices in Harry's government. Neville is even in charge of International Magical Supply Regulation, since England sets the standard for the whole world in that area. He loves his job. And Pansy Parkinson, his wife, loves him, which shocked everyone. Except Draco…

Draco Malfoy is almost as popular publicly as Harry…almost. He's the rich playboy who never got married. Although he lives with his old school friend Blaise Zabini, no one ever found out whether the two are in a relationship or not. Well…the public never found out that it. I happen to know the truth. Harry and Draco grew quite close after Hogwarts when they ended up in Magical Law Enforcement together. Draco quit to take his seat on the Wizengamot and Harry decided to run for office. He too had an ancestral seat, but Aurora holds it (conflict of interest you know, for the Minister to hold a seat too). But back to the point, I was making. Draco and Blaise are very much together.

I think the reason Harry and Draco even called a truce between them was because of Severus, Draco's godfather. Harry and Severus became the best of friend during the war, though Severus hates that phrase…or the word friend, really. Harry even lived with him for a short time, just after school, before he moved in with Aurora. Severus is now headmaster of Hogwarts since Minerva retired, when Dumbledore passed on. That was a decade ago now. Severus also acts as consultant for the Office of Potion's Regulations and Restrictions. (one of the new offices Harry created)

Oh! But I'm rambling, aren't I? Feeling a bit nostalgic today. It's the anniversary of our graduation from Hogwarts, did you know? No? Well, it is. It's also the anniversary of the day that Fudge attempted to arrest Harry for going dark. That did not go over well at all. Everyone— Oh. You know the story? Well, then I won't go over it again, but what a day that was. It was almost as long as the day the Prank War ended.

You want to know what happened to Fred and George? Oh. Well… they left Hogwarts again, when we all did. Gin and I moved in together in the apartment next to their shop. Turned out that they were dating two of their old gyrffindor Quidditch teammates. George was going with Angelina and Fred was dating Oliver Wood. Yes, that came as a surprise to us as well. But after he and Oliver split Alicia Spinnet consoled him properly. He's bi, even though he failed to mention that to anyone but George. Of course. Just thinking about them makes me chuckle. Fred is still partner hopping, but George and Angelina got married. Which surprised everyone, including Fred.

But there I go, rambling again. I'm sure you have to be getting on? Yes, me too. I've got a research project I'm working on for Harry, that simply must be finished today and Ginny is expecting me home. We need to go shopping for Eliza's birthday present. It's been lovely catching up with you though! We must do this again sometime!


End file.
